la différence
by cmoa
Summary: Songfic basé sur la chanson de Lara Fabian : Harry est différent du reste du monde, et sa plus belle différence c'est son amour.


Disclamer : rien n'est à moi ni les perso (*snif*) ni la chanson qui est de Lara Fabian

Style : Songfic imaginé à partir de la chanson _La différence_ de Lara Fabian comme je viens de le dire

Résumé : Harry est différent du reste du monde et sa plus belle différence c'est son amour

~*La différence*~

Depuis qu'il était tout petit, les gens n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu'il était différent

Son oncle et sa tante tout d'abord, qui n'avait eu de cesse de le mettre à l'écart. Déjà, en lui faisant d'un petit placard sous l'escalier sa "chambre" puis en le traitant comme un esclave sans aucune considération. Dieu sait à quel point il détestait cette différence. Et c'est le jour de son onzième anniversaire qu'il apprit que sa réelle différence avec le monde qu'il connaissait était le fait qu'il soit un sorcier.

Mais il n'était pas comme tous les sorciers ! Loin de là ! Il était un sorcier très connu pour avoir été "le garçon qui a survécu". Bien sur, être célèbre au départ, c'est toujours valorisant, surtout en considérant l'enfance qu'il avait eu, mais bien vite, Harry déchanta et se mit à haïr cette notoriété qui faisait encore de lui un être différent. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où il avait fait la une de la gazette du sorcier, et pas forcément sous son meilleur jour.

Et encore ! S'il n'y avait eu que cette publicité autour de sa personne, ça irait ! Mais non, il fallait aussi que sa magie soit différentes des autres. Il parlait le fourchelang, ce qui l'avait mis à l'écart du reste de l'école durant sa deuxième année. Il était trop doué en défence contre les forces du mal pour son propre bien... affronter Voldemort, tuer un basilic, repousser des centaines de détraqueurs, des dragons... encore Voldemort, des mangemorts... Il y avait même une prophétie sur lui, sans parler de ces visions apocalyptiques qui l'assaillaient.

Non, Harry n'avait vraiment rien de commun avec le reste du monde, et Non, Harry jusqu'à présent, n'avait jamais aimé être différent. Cela ne lui avait apporté que tristesse, solitude et douleur.

Mais il existait une autre différence chez lui. Son coeur était différent. Car, contrairement à la majorité de ses camarades, il avait fallu que son coeur préfère le genre de personne qu'habituellement les demoiselles préfèrent. Et oui... Harry Potter était gay. Enfin... on ne peut pourtant pas dire que ça le rendait plus gai, car c'était une nouvelle différence qui allait encore l'éloigné des autres.

_La différence_

_Celle qui dérange_

_Une préférence, un étât d'âme_

_Une circonstance_

_Un corps à corps, en désaccord _

_Avec les gens trop bien pensant_

_les moeurs d'abord_

Mais bientôt Harry n'en avait que faire des différences... car c'était ces différences qui lui avait permis d'être ce qu'il était, et de trouver le bonheur, de trouver l'amour auprès de cet homme qui avait tant intérragit avec lui : Draco Malfoy.

Cela c'était passé à la fin de sa cinquième année après l'attaque du ministère, après la mort de Sirius. Harry était monté en haut de la tour d'astronomie bien après l'heure du couvre feu pour observer les étoiles, et plus particulièrement celles de la constellation du chien, pour pleurer son parrain disparu. Quelqu'un arriva en haut des escaliers :

- Tiens, tiens... commença une voix froide, c'est Potty Potter !

- Malfoy, grinça Harry entre ses dents.

- Saint Potter qui se croit tout permis et qui se permet d'être en dehors de son dortoir après l'heure autorisé

- Laisse moi tranquille Malfoy

- Non je ne te laisserais pas tranquille Potter, répondit le blond, on a un compte à rêgler toi et moi. A cause de toi, mon père est à Azkaban !

- Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait !

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! lui cria Draco en l'attrapant par le col

- Lache moi, pauv' tâche, dit le brun en tentant de le repousser

Mais Malfoy tint bon, et en profita pour lui flanquer un bon coup de poing. Harry se jeta carrément dessus pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Ils se battait tous les deux pour libérer la tension qui les assaillait. Puis Harry réussit à immobiliser son adversaire sous lui en lui maintenant les poignets de chaque côté de sa tête. Ils haletaient tous les deux sous l'effort qu'ils avaient du fournir. La lumière de la Lune les éclairait et se reflêtait dans les cheveux de Draco qui en semblaient plus blond encore. Ils avaient les yeux dans les yeux et Harry vit qu'ils étaient plus beau et plus complexe que ce qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué : ils étaient gris avec des reflets bleu, les pupilles légèrement dilatées. Il aurait pu se perdre dans ces yeux. Et sa peau ! Celle de ses poignets était si douce, elle attirait les caresses. Jamais Harry n'avait eu l'occasion d'en avoir une comme ça sous les doigts.

_Leur peau ne s'étonnera jamais des différences_

_Elles se ressemblent_

_Se touchent_

_Comme ces deux hommes qui dansent._

Doucement, au ralenti, les lèvres de Harry vinrent épouser leurs consoeurs dans un doux baiser. Draco ne le repoussa pas. Ils passèrent la nuit là haut, au septième ciel.

Ce fut le début de leur relation. D'abord basé sur le sexe et le défoulement, la passion se mûa bientôt en respect de l'autre, puis en amour. Un amour puissant qui les soutenait l'un l'autre. Il permit à Harry d'avoir moins peur de l'avenir et du combat contre Voldemort qui l'attendait. Il permit à Draco de faire le bon choix, et il était sûr et certain que celui d'aimer Harry avait été le meilleur choix de toute sa vie. Bientôt, d'un simple regard, les deux amants arrivaient à se comprendre et leurs disputes, si célèbre dans Poudlard ne furent plus qu'un mauvais rêve. Bien sur, ils ne s'affichaient pas ouvertement ensemble. Non pas qu'ils aient peur du regard des autres, mais cela aurait été trop dangereux pour Draco qui aurait été considéré comme un traître par la communauté mangemort, et comme une merveilleuse cible de choix pour atteindre Harry, l'élu, celui de son coeur. C'est pour lui qu'il s'engagea en tant qu'espion pour l'ordre du phénix. Harry lui faisait confiance, il savait que Draco serait toujours là pour lui, et il savait qu'il était suffisemment fort pour résister à Voldemort. Leur amour les rendait plus fort.

_Sans jamais parler, sans jamais crier_

_Ils s'aiment en silence_

_Sans jamais mentir, ni se retourner_

_Ils se font confiance_

Après la fin de la guerre, ils se mirent officiellement en couple. Ils s'installèrent ensemble dans un confortable petit manoir dans la banlieue Londonienne. Bien sûr, leur mise en ménage avait encore fait grand bruit dans la presse sorcière mais nos deux amoureux n'en avaient que faire. Tant qu'ils vivaient l'un auprès de l'autre, et l'un pour l'autre, c'était tout ce qui leur importait.

_Si vous saviez _

_Comme ils se foutent de nos injures_

_Ils préfèrent l'amour, surtout le vrai_

_à nos murmures_

Les années passèrent, leur amour toujours aussi fort qu'avant. Leurs amis venaient souvent les voir et bientôt, le nombre de visiteur augmenta avec la descendance de ces dits amis. D'abord Teddy Lupin, puis Victoire Weasley, puis Rose, puis Hugo... Harry et Draco adoraient leurs visites. Mais ils détestaient leurs départs car ils ne faisaient que souligner le fait que leur maison à eux, restait désespéremment vide de rires et cris d'enfants.

_Ils parlent souvent des autres gens_

_Qui s'aiment si fort_

_Qui s'aiment comme on dit "normalement"_

_De cet enfant tellement absent_

_De ce mal du sang qui court_

_Et tue si librement _

Avec le temps, tout le monde connaissait l'amour qui liait Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Durant le bal du jour anniversaire de la victoire sur Voldemort, nos deux amants étaient venu séparemment mais à la seconde où l'un avait mis le pied à cette réception, l'autre l'avait tout de suite repéré. Les yeux émeraudes de Harry, les cheveux blonds de Draco, et surtout leurs âmes s'appellaient mutuellement. Ils se dirigèrent l'un vers l'autre et se mirent à danser ensemble au mileu des autres couples, les yeux dans les yeux, comme la première fois où ils s'étaient embrassés.

_Leurs yeux ne s'éloigneront jamais par négligence_

_Ils se reconnaissent, s'apprivoisent_

_Comme ces deux hommes qui dansent._

Ainsi se déroula la vie de Harry Potter, qui était maintenant fier de sa différence, qui aimait cette différence, qui aimait Draco Malfoy de tout son être.

~*Fin*~

Voili voilou ! c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu ^^ si c'est le cas, faites le moi savoir ;-)


End file.
